Jie Ke
Jie Ke was the original leader of the K.O. Bad Girls - a resistance group that was formed by Xiong Ya to battle against the evil forces that once dominated the Bronze Dimension. She terminated her contract with Xiong Ya before the events of Angel 'N' Devil. Her power index is 9000. Personality Jie Ke remained as a mysterious character throughout the series, as even her closest friends Xiao Yang and Charlie Wang knows little about her. She is mostly cold and emotionless, especially towards Xiong Ya after she discovers the truth behind her speedy recovery from her heart disease. However, in the past she was more cheerful and even playful as seen when she teased Charlie Wang about liking Xiao Yang. Before joining K.O. Bad Girls, Jie Ke is shown to be a rather shy and soft-spoken girl, especially when she was with Xiang Ming's company. Biography Background Jie Ke suffers from heart disease and was hospitalized for a long period of time. Due to this, she was unable to attend school. She met and made friends with other patients from the hospital, including her eventual lover Xiang Ming. Her friends in the hospital come and go and never stayed for long - either discharged after getting cured or succumbed to the disease and passed away - which caused Jie Ke to feel very lonely. The only person who stayed by her side for the longest time was Xiang Ming. He promised Jie Ke that their surgeries will definitely be successful and planned a long list of to-dos once they are discharged. However, that night Jie Ke's condition worsened and was that the brink of death. This was when Xiong Ya appears and offered to grant her a wish; but in exchange she must join the K.O. Bad Girls to fight the forces of darkness. Yearning to live again in order to fulfill her promise with Xiang Ming, she accepted the offer without any second thoughts. True to Xiong Ya's words, Jie Ke had a successful surgery and was recuperating. However, she later found out that Xiang Ming died. Later, she was the one who recruited Xiao Yang into K.O. Bad Girls. Story At some point after joining K.O. Bad Girls, she started to question her miraculous recovery from the heart disease. Her doubt and distrust towards Xiong Ya ultimately caused her to terminate her contract with him and left K.O. Bad Girls. Due to the contract terminated, her disease returned and her health starts to deteriorate. After Xiao Yang's demise, Jie Ke returned to Xiong Ya for answers. Finally Xiong Ya revealed that every matters in the world reacts correspondingly, hence as one individual gains, another would lose; indirectly confessed that Jie Ke's heart transplant was originally intended for Xiang Ming. Xiong Ya begged Jie Ke to make another contract because he sensed that her days were coming to an end. Devastated by the truth, Jie Ke unwaveringly refused, stating she rather die than to live with a stolen heart. When Xiong Ya, Xiao Feng, Charlie and her met, she used her last bit of strength and shot Xiong Ya with her Iliad's Twin Stars, proving to Charlie that Xiong Ya is indeed harmless. At her last breath, Xiong Ya creates a magic barrier and sealed her inside in order to keep her alive. At the end of the series, she was seen walking on the streets alone before brushing by a man who appears to be Xiang Ming. Relationships Friendship Xiao Yang It was not revealed how Jie Ke and Xiao Yang actually met, but in their K.O. Bad Girls days, the two were very close friends. Xiao Yang held great respect and admiration towards Jie Ke, and on the other hand, Jie Ke felt protective towards Xiao Yang. Since Xiao Yang was recruited by her into K.O. Bad Girls, she felt responsible for her death. Charlie Wang Jie Ke was the one who made Charlie confess his feelings for Xiao Yang when she saw him hesitating. When Charlie and Xiao Yang started dating, Jie Ke and him became good friends. Charlie holds a great level of trust towards Jie Ke. When everyone told him Xiao Yang is dead, he refused to accept the fact until Jie Ke told him so. Love interest Xiang Ming Jie Ke's best friend during her days in the hospital. Both treated as other as the only motivation to keep fighting and get better. They were never exactly in a real relationship because Xiang Ming died soon after his confession. Weapon Iliad's Twin Stars (伊利亞特雙星) Ranked 3rd under the weapon ranking chart. The weapon Jie Ke possess is a pair of flintlock pistols called Iliad's Twin Stars. When completed with Yi Neng, the pair of pistols can analyse and lock-on to its enemies' weak spot. The weapon is powerful enough to defeat any Night walkers with a single shot. Jie Ke was also able to effortlessly defeat a high-level Day walker with a few repeated shots. However, what makes this weapon so unique is the fact that it only target corrupted enemies with pernicious thoughts or intentions. When targeted at a pure-hearted or guiltless being, its fiery red projectile will explode into thousands of beautiful red rose petals upon impact, rendering the shot harmless. This was demonstrated when Jie Ke shot Charlie and Xiong Ya. Alternate Counterparts Ye He Na La Yu Xiang (葉赫那啦．宇香)/ Sun Shang Xiang (孫尚香) Jie Ke has an alternate counterpart from the Iron Dimension. Initially thought to be from Silver Dimension, Sun Shang Xiang is the daughter of Ye Si Ti, the principal of Jiang Dong High School (江東高校), now known as Dong Wu Academy (東吳書院), and the younger sister of Sun Ce and Sun Quan. She moved to Iron Dimension after the events of ''K.O.3an Guo ''and married Xiu at some point before the events of KO One Re-act. She is currently missing-in-action after participating in the great war against Lord Diablo. Lei Ting (雷婷) Jie Ke's counterpart from the Gold Dimension is the current "Ultimate Class" ringleader, Lei Ting, otherwise simply known as "King". Under the new KO Ranking Chart, she is ranked the 3rd place, with the battle index of 9000. She is a charismatic leader that is well respected and recognized among all of high schools. The Ultimate Class is also fiercely loyal and protective towards her. At the end of KO One Re-act, she joins Da Dong in Iron Dimension to find and heal the fatally wounded Xia Tian. Upon succeeding, Xia Tian and Xiu persuaded her and Da Dong to return to Gold Dimension, in which they reluctantly did. Trivia * Xiao Yang always used to say to Xiao Feng, “潔客真的是太神奇了” which means Jie Ke is very incredible. Category:Angel 'N' Devil character Category:Guest character Category:Angel 'N' Devil images Category:Power-users